Operating systems are under risk of subversion by viruses and other malicious agents. A subverted operating system may lose control of machine resources and be unable to enforce its design parameters. For example, once an operating system is subverted, it can be replaced by another operating system, or essential features of the operating system may be bypassed or otherwise rendered inactive or corrupted. Thus, a need exists for detecting a validating a computer system.